


Cold Shower

by callay



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will’s trying to get his bearings, pulse racing. “Were you just – “ he starts, and then he knows the answer.</p><p>Because suddenly he’s with Lito, in his expansive, steam-clouded shower. And Lito’s with Hernando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Холодный душ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022687) by [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada)



> Originally a [prompt fill](http://calllay.tumblr.com/post/121503354884/annnd-if-you-dont-feel-comfortable-trying-them) on Tumblr.

Will’s hot. He’s wearing almost nothing, shorts and a T-shirt, and the A/C is on full blast in his apartment, and he’s still hot. It’s incredibly distracting - the heat washing down his body, tingling over his skin and pooling low in his stomach.

He thinks he must be picking up someone else, Capheus maybe, somewhere much hotter even than Chicago in July. If there’s a way to block it out, he hasn’t figured it out yet, so rather than sit and suffer he decides on a cold shower to wash away the sweat building on his skin.

It feels great to step under the cool water, and for a moment he stands still, eyes closed – but then, without him touching anything, the shower’s suddenly hot. Which somehow feels even better, water drumming a relaxing rhythm on his head and back, tracking heat down his skin. The warmth feels so good now, surrounding him: pleasant heat pulsing through his veins, raining down from the showerhead, the heat of a cock in his mouth –

Will’s eyes snap open. Lito’s in front of him, right there in his shower. He’s leaning against the far wall, but he feels very close. Very close and very naked.

“Hello, Will,” says Lito, gazing at him, heavy-lidded.

Will’s trying to get his bearings, pulse racing. “Were you just – “ he starts, and then he knows the answer.

Because suddenly he’s with Lito, in his expansive, steam-clouded shower. And Lito’s with Hernando. Lito’s on his knees, letting the hot water fall over his head as he sucks Hernando’s cock.

Will gasps aloud at the sight – Lito kneeling, leaning worshipfully into Hernando, and Hernando with his back arched against the wall and his hand on Lito’s head – and he can _feel_ it, too, just from visiting Lito here – the echo of a cock in his mouth, pushing his lips apart to lie heavy on his tongue.

He blinks back to his own shower, and even the cold water’s not enough to stop the flush of heat over his whole body and the rush of blood to his cock. Lito’s still with him, watching, naked and wet and hard. He frowns. “Do you normally take such cold showers?”

Will just gapes at him. “Are you – I didn’t –“

“Well, I was just thinking about you,” says Lito. “About how much fun we had last time.”

“Uh – I, I guess –“

Lito leans in close and Will’s breath catches, but Lito’s just reaching behind Will to adjust the shower. “I’ll leave you alone if you want,” Lito says. “Or try – I don’t know how this works. But I just thought you could learn something.”

“L-learn something?”

And Lito kneels, keeping his dark eyes on Will’s. He doesn’t touch Will, but Will’s stomach does a nervous flip at how close he is – practically breathing on Will’s cock –

Then suddenly _Will’s_ knees are on the floor – wait. They’re back in Lito’s shower and Will’s just watching, but distantly he feels Lito’s knees on the floor and Hernando’s hand on his head and Hernando’s cock.

Fuck, he loves Hernando’s cock – and that must be Lito’s thought – but right now Will can only agree. Even as a distant echo it feels good in his mouth, hot and solid, pushing deep into him. Lito tilts his head to wink at Will – standing there and watching, open-mouthed – and then leans in close to swallow Hernando down.

Hernando throws his head back, gasping, hand flexing in Lito’s hair. He’s gorgeous, thinks Will, and then he realizes the thought and jumps away, back to his shower, where at least he and Lito are alone.

Lito’s looking up at him, eyelids lowered, and Will can’t tell if he’s giving an incredibly sexy expression on purpose, but it’s definitely working. “Did you like that?” says Lito, low.

“Does Hernando even know –“

“I’ve learned from experience that Hernando’s okay being shared,” says Lito, and Will gets a flash of memory from him – Hernando groaning, four hands tracing down his chest.

He shudders, need pulsing through him. “Okay – okay – just –“

Lito’s leaning in before Will even says it out loud. He just curls a hand around Will at first, and Will gasps and closes his eyes, bracing himself for what comes next. The water pulsing against his back is hot now, but it’s nowhere near as hot as Lito’s mouth when it slides gently around his cock.

Lito’s mouth is a completely new experience. Lito is slow and exquisitely thorough, sucking Will deep with each careful bob of his head. Will can barely process it all, the pressure and the heat and the slick softness of Lito’s tongue – all he knows is how it feels, the waves of pleasure that wash over him, overwhelming.

Lito speeds up over time, but his technique is still precise, his tongue still sliding just right over the head of Will’s cock, his hand stroking the shaft in unison. It’s too much, the pleasure is building into a knot of urgency in Will’s stomach – and just when he’s gritting his teeth, pushing one hand against the shower wall, they move back to Lito’s shower.

Will’s cock throbs in the steamy air, missing the pressure of Lito’s mouth – but he’s distracted by the sight in front of him. Hernando’s gasping, reaching down to thread his fingers through Lito’s hair, and there’s water running down his chest, his abs, all the way to where Lito’s bobbing his head.

It starts to blur, Lito’s mouth on Will’s cock and Hernando’s cock in Lito’s mouth, standing and kneeling, the two different rhythms of the showers alternating. Hernando’s hand cups the back of Lito’s head and Lito pushes in close, swallowing, so Hernando’s cock slides into his throat – and his throat is silky heat around Will’s cock, and Will groans and clutches at the back of his head.

Will’s on the edge of coming for a long time, but every time they switch places, he loses the rhythm just enough that he can’t – but he feels so, so close, whole body tense, pleasure washing over him from the sensation of Hernando’s cock and the sweet pressure of Lito’s mouth, until finally it’s too much, sucking and being sucked – he cries out, curling forward over Lito as white-hot pleasure floods through him. Lito moans in unison, voice muffled, his hand tight around his own throbbing cock.

In Lito’s shower, Hernando is gasping as he watches Lito’s body shudder through orgasm. “Christ, Lito –“ His hips give a desperate jerk into Lito’s mouth, and he throws his head back. Will feels the flood of come in his mouth, thick and salty, and part of him wants to be grossed out - but in Lito’s mouth it tastes like love.

Then Will’s back in his own shower, alone. He feels hot all over, a satisfied, bone-deep warmth. He adjusts the shower back to cold and leans into the cool water with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [calllay](http://calllay.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
